The Sweetest Sin
by HHH'sunforgettableprincess
Summary: The love story of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon told in a different setting. Hunter is a dashing firefighter while Stephanie is a hard-working med student with a tainted past. When these two finally meet, romance blossoms and turns to a love that will be tested by untold secrets. This five year-old fic is a fresh take on Hunter and Steph's love story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
_For whoever loved, that loved not at first sight?  
- Christopher Marlowe_

_Six months ago_  
He was running late.  
Hunter anxiously glanced at his watch and breathed a silent prayer of thanks that he still had fifteen minutes to go and his parents' house was not that far. He drove as fast as he can from the grocery, a frozen whole turkey and a sack of yams in tow. He knew at this very moment his mom was going crazy. Patricia Helmsley was hosting a thanksgiving dinner for her bible study group and she lovingly requested her son to do all the shopping for her while she attended to the last minute preparations. The dutiful son that he is, he gave in to his mother's demands for the simple, ever so practical reason that he didn't have much choice.  
A few minutes passed, he turned to glance at his watch and shook his head in amusement. It was already six in the evening.  
Now his mom's really going to wring his neck and serve his leg to her guests.  
He got so caught up with the time that he didn't notice an auburn haired beauty crossing the street. He shifted his attention to the wheel and trusting his reflex, immediately hit the breaks.  
His jeep came to a screeching halt.  
He almost killed her. Hunter got out from his jeep to check up on her. She was sitting up and leaning on the jeep, holding her right elbow that was badly scraped and grimacing in pain. He also noticed the books and papers scattered on the road, and the contents of her purse have been emptied out into the pedestrian lane. He was in big trouble.  
He carefully approached her, hoping to God she wasn't badly hurt and that the only thing she had was a scrape and not broken ribs or to a larger extent, a bleeding brain.  
"Miss, are you okay? I'm sorry about that—"  
"Do I look okay to you? You almost killed me there!" The woman bellowed at him. He can't really blame her, he almost killed her for crying out loud! She looked pissed, even without looking at him. She got up and dusted off her pants. He heard her sob when she saw the huge tear on it.  
Hunter swallowed hard. Oh, yeah, he was in deep, way too deep trouble. "I'm sorry, it's just that I was checking the time and…" That didn't sound like a smart answer. He wanted to bash his own head with a broken beer bottle for saying the most ridiculous things.  
"You were checking the time? Are you having trouble with your motor skills or something that you can't even look at your watch without taking your eyes off the road?! What could you possibly be thinking?!" When she was done tending to her scraped elbow, she bent down to gather all her stuff scattered on the road. He heard her snort in angry disbelief.  
She was all riled up and she was shouting at him now. She sounded like she wanted to cry.  
Gosh, he felt frustrated now. The woman, beautiful as she may be, was driving him crazy. All he wanted was to help her but she's being very difficult. The whole time he was apologizing, calming her down, and trying his damnest to engage her in a sensible and civil conversation so they can arrive at an agreeable arrangement and she didn't even look at him!  
"Miss?" He tried to get her attention in a gentle tone of voice.  
"You're such a clumsy oaf of a motorist!" She was so preoccupied with picking up the contents of her purse.  
"Miss?"  
"Checking the time my foot!" she was muttering incoherently now.  
"Miss?"  
"I almost got squished there all because he lacks hand-eye coordination!"  
"MISS!" He bellowed at her.  
"What?!" She snapped at him. Finally, she lifted her head to look at him.  
Her eyes turned from angry blue flames to huge sapphire orbs that were staring at him with interest. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, only for her to hear. All her anger seemed to dissipate when she heard the sincerity in his voice. Not to mention his voice was wonderfully deep and husky. She just stared at him, looking directly into his amber eyes. She had to admit, he's one beautiful male, and she resigned herself to the fact that this man, whoever he is, looked good enough to eat.  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice once again.  
"Miss, are you okay?" He placed his huge hand on her right shoulder. He was afraid she might pass out.  
She shook her head and placed her hand over her forehead.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Do you want me to take you to the hospital so the doctor can tend to your wound, to make sure you're fine?" Hunter forgot about the turkey and his mom. First he had to make sure this woman was okay.  
She raised her hand to stop him.  
"No, it's okay, really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." She found her first smile after the accident.  
Hunter grinned back at her.  
"I'm really sorry about this." He looked embarrassed now.  
"Well, for one thing, you almost killed me there…" She was trying to make him feel better, but he frowned instead.  
"But you didn't so, there's no harm done. Just an ugly scratch that's all," She winked at him.  
"I think I should be the one to say sorry, for shouting at you. I was just so scared."  
If anything, this woman amazed him. She can scream like a banshee and be an angel the next minute.  
"okay so, um, I got to run. Don't worry, I'm okay, really I am." She picked up her stuff and beamed at him. She threw a light punch on his heavily muscled arm and started to walk away from him.  
"Well, that's a relief. I'm really so—" She stopped on her tracks and turned around to face him again.  
"If you say 'I'm sorry' again, then I'll be forced to sue for damages…" He gaped at her.  
"I was kidding." She said slowly. Hunter chuckled—that was a bad joke but what the heck, he didn't care.  
"By the way, I'm Hunter." He extended his hand to her in friendship. She took it.  
"I'm Stephanie." They stared at each other for a few seconds but the moment was all dissolved when they heard the impatient blowing of car horns behind them. She gently pulled her hand away, and tucked a stray lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.  
"I think they're getting a bit restless, don't you think?" she asked as she glanced surreptitiously at the bystanders and the angry motorists on the background.  
"I think they've had enough of the drama." Hunter replied.  
"Well, Hunter, it's nice to meet you, though in a very unsafe fashion." She smiled at him. She had a beautiful face and a beautiful smile. She really is something.  
"Same here. Take care, Stephanie." He grinned at her. She saw her wink at him again.  
"Don't go running innocent people over, okay?" were her last words as she got into the other side of the street and disappeared into the crowd.  
Hunter shook his head and went back to his jeep. As he started the engine, the image of Stephanie entered his mind once again. First meeting, and there was something about her that drew him to her.  
"Maybe it's her eyes." He muttered to himself. Maybe it really was her eyes, but whatever it was, only one thing's for sure. He was hoping he would see her again, and he really hoped it wouldn't be through a hit and run accident. Suddenly he remembered the frozen turkey and yams at the back of the car. He slapped his hand on his forehead.  
"Mom." His mom was probably ripping her hair out of her head now. He really needed to get there as fast as he can. But he wasn't worried.  
During the drive to his parents' house, he wasn't worried about the frozen bird. Instead, his mind was wandering off, filled with the images of the woman with the chestnut brown hair and the big blue eyes. It was really a chance meeting.  
He wondered if he can get over her that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

"Hunter, what took you so long? I swear, I was running out of excuses to tell mom! Did you know that she threatened to put me in on the oven?! She was going to serve me to her guests in place of that bird you've in your hands!" Jade, his younger sister rambled as she rushed from their front porch to help her brother with the groceries. It was now six thirty in the evening and judging from how flustered his sister was, he assumed that his mom was now throwing a fit. He glanced apologetically at Jade and grinned at her sheepishly.  
"Sorry, sis. I almost had an accident. I was a few minutes away from here but I didn't notice a woman crossing the street," _A very beautiful woman with a very beautiful name._  
Jade gaped at him, her eyes wide in obvious shock.  
"And? You ran her over? Was she hurt?" Hunter shook his head. His sister breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So that's why you were late! Well, at least no one got hurt, and no one died! Ugh, I told you, one way or another you're bound to hit someone! You, my brother, are one reckless driver. I'm still amazed, after all these years of driving, you still haven't perfected it." Jade poked her brother's arm and wrinkled her nose in amusement when she saw him grimace. She was thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.  
"Ow, quit it! Mind you, I may be a reckless driver but I'm a fast one and my driving clearly saves lives! I get there before the fire spreads! Besides, who drives you to work each and every day, huh? Thanks to me, you get there just in time for the customers' first cup of coffee to be poured!" Hunter pinched his sister's nose and threw his head back in laughter when she touched her very red nose and grimaced in pain. She stuck her tongue out and grinned at him playfully. That's one of the things Jade admired about her big brother. He was so dedicated to his job as a fire fighter that to him, it wasn't just a job but a way of life.

He enjoyed the idea that he gets to save other people's lives and it didn't matter to him that he's putting his life on the line for his work. He gets his strength and resilience from saving people and for him this is such a heady feeling. But once in a while she still tells her brother to slow things down and take care of himself. His work is another reason why until now he still hasn't taken the time to date women and possibly take a wife.  
"Hunter, by the way, I need to tell you some—"  
"Hunter Brodick Helmsley! What took you so long? Heavens, son, I just asked you to pick up a couple of items from the grocery and it took you an hour! The guests will be here in a while and I swear, if that bird isn't cooked after two hours, you're the one who's going to end up in the roasting pan complete with the stuffing!" Patricia called out to her two children from the doorway, her hands on her waist, her right eyebrow raised. Hunter grinned at his mom and then glanced at Jade. She was trying to stifle her laughter but she ended up giving out unladylike sounds.  
"And that goes for you too Jade!" Jade looked at her mom and cleared her throat.  
"Now come quick, bring those inside." She followed Jade who's carrying the groceries inside their house, but turned to face her son.  
"By the way, honey, I invited Isabella over. As I was in need of an extra pair of hands, she was kind enough to help me. She's such a darling. She's in the kitchen now."  
_Oh no… Isabella's here._ As he watched his mother enter the kitchen, he crooked his finger at Jade. She rushed to her brother's side.  
"Why didn't you tell me Issie's here?" He whispered.  
"I was about to, but then mom showed up! You know, I don't really understand why mom loves her so much. She's pretty yes, but… Ugh! I don't know! I think she wants you to end up with Issie." Jade nodded her head and puffed her cheeks in amusement when she saw her brother roll his eyes upward.  
"You think? I swear Jade, I never really saw Isabella in that light. She's a childhood friend and I don't think that I want that to change all because mom has her own tricks up her sleeve."  
Jade patted Hunter in the back to let him know she understood him. She may be seven years younger than her brother but they're very close to each other. He admitted to her that she's his best friend and since then, all she's ever wanted was to look out for her brother the same way he's been looking out for her. And when it comes to matters of the heart, Jade is the first person her brother runs to for advice. She knows Hunter's taste for women and well, frankly, Isabella is way below his list. Issie may be beautiful, charming and sweet but Jade finds him too fragile and too prim for Hunter. Besides, she knows her brother only sees Issie as his long time childhood friend and he doesn't want it to change. Unfortunately, their mother says otherwise.  
"Hunter dear, can you help Isabella set the table? Jade, darling can you come here in the kitchen please; I need your help with the pies." Patricia called out from the kitchen. Hunter sighed and looked at his sister, as if he felt helpless.  
"Sorry, sweetie. You're on your own. I'll see you in a bit. Be nice, okay." Jade lightly pinched her brother's cheek and turned to walk away from him.  
"I am nice."  
"I didn't say you weren't!" His sister winked at her and laughed when she heard him snort.  
When Jade disappeared, he headed out to the dining room where he saw Issie putting the water goblets on the table. He had to admit, she's looking very pretty tonight, her blond curls were flowing down her back and her black dress clung to every curve of her body. When she saw him, she smiled at him, her emerald eyes dancing with the dim lights of the dining room.  
"Hey you." She approached him to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Nice to see you here, Issie. Thanks for helping mom tonight. She told me she needed an extra pair of hands." Hunter smiled brightly in return.  
Issie nodded her head and went on putting the plates on the table.  
"Well, your mom's a sweet lady and she's up to her neck with the preparations so how can I say no? By the way, I'm surprised to see you here. Your shift's done?"  
"Uh, actually no. I decided to go home early. I've been feeling a little tired these past few days. Just thought I could relax a bit and see if there's anything I can do to help." Hunter busied himself with putting the silverware. When he looked up, he saw Issie was staring at him. Her eyes were fixed at his features as if she's been staring at him for quite some time now. It has been clear to him ever since they were kids that Issie has feelings for him. For her benefit, he tried his very best to maintain that friendly rapport between the two of them. But she really wasn't making this easy for him. Lord help him, Issie's clearly wearing her heart on her sleeve. _Ohhh, boy. This is going to be a long night. _  
With Isabella there and with his mom using her charms and her subtle manipulation, he wondered if he can go through the whole dinner party and get done with it in one piece.

Some night it was.  
Stephanie dumped her books and her folder on the coffee table and sat on the sofa to remove her boots. She massaged the back of her neck and sighed when she felt all the stiffness and tension there. Every part of her body was aching and how she wanted to take a nice warm bubble bath to remove all the pain, not to mention the grime and grit that came with her other job. Ever since her parents died, she learned to take care of herself and work for a living. She's been through a lot. Pretty much she had an idea of how hard life can be, but she wouldn't stop there. She won't allow herself to settle for living a lowly, classless life, like the way she's living now. She doesn't want to be called a hooker and branded as filthy all her life. That's why she parks herself on the streets at night and goes to school during the day. She saves the money she earns from prostituting so she can pay for med school. She's dreamed of becoming a doctor someday and she feels in her heart that she's close to a hair's breadth in reaching her dream. She's in her second year in med school, at the top of her class and she revels in the idea that after everything she's going through, it's still possible for her to start a new life. That despite her "profession," she would be able to find a man who will love her, who can care less about her past and just love her for what she really is and not what she does for a living. For some reason, she feels that that man, her warrior, is just close and that she would meet him soon.  
Her right elbow rubbed against the sofa and she winced in pain. She looked at her elbow and saw it was still bleeding. She got up and headed to the bathroom to wash her wound and put some gauze on it.  
Her thought jumped from her brooding warrior to the man who almost ran her over early that night. Hunter. Nice name, really handsome too. She felt guilty for shouting at the poor man. He might have been so close to getting her squished but he seemed nice and she had to admit, it was just so horrible of her to snap at him when he's been apologizing the whole time. He even offered to take her to the hospital. She can tell, he's a nice guy… his good looks matches his personality.  
"I wonder if I will see him again." She muttered to herself as she soaped her elbow. It's likely she would run into him again, but she hoped the next time she sees him, she wouldn't be caught under his jeep and saying her last words. She really wished to see him again.  
"Who knows, Stephy girl, he might be the one." She couldn't help but smile at herself. The possibility suddenly made her knees weak.  
_That's right…who knows?_


End file.
